


A Cheesy Love

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Food mention, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into JJ's pregnancy, focusing on the fluffy, cheesy side of the JJ/Will love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheesy Love

“When this is all over I am going to eat so much brie you’ll have to call me ZheeZhee.” Will, gave a questioning eyebrow, as he pulled the car out of the airport’s parking lot. “It’s how the French pronounce ‘j’,” JJ explained.

“I know that dear, I’m from New Orleans. Why are you not eating brie? I got Saint Andre Triple Crème specially in for you, I still maintain President is better, but for you Mon Chéri, anything. Of course if you’re not eating any, then I’d gladly eat it off you instead.” He looked over at her and winked.

“Eyes on the road Buddy, you can flirt later. Besides, that’s probably what caused this in the first place. We need to talk.”

“Jay, is everything alright? There’s a diner in just over a mile, we can talk there?” JJ nodded, and sat looking out the window. She wasn’t sure how she was feeling, but talking to Will here and now, was just making her even more confused. Car parked Will unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face her. Taking hold of one hand he squeezed it in what was hopefully a reassuring manner. 

“So, I’m pregnant.” She blurted out. There was stillness in the car, she wasn’t going begrudge him some time absorbing the information. She looked across at him, he still held her hand, and his face was carefully neutral. 

“Okay,” he said, looking straight into her eyes, “this is your body, and I will accept your choice one hundred per cent.” 

“Good,” she replied, “I couldn’t have a child with a man who didn’t understand that basic fact.” She smiled at him, as he began to grin and hugged her. They sat there in an awkward slightly painful hug, gear stick separating them. 

When they pulled apart, both teary eyed, JJ nodded towards the diner, “wanna get cheeseburgers and freak out over how life changing this is?”

-

JJ closed the front door behind her, and looked over at Will, he had entered her apartment and knowing that a serious conversation was still needed, was moving towards the kitchen. “Don’t run and hide from this Will. What you did was completely inappropriate. I am not a child that you can tell me what to do. The foetus inside me does not give you control over my body or my autonomy.” 

He stood facing away from her, shoulders slumped in shame, “I’m sorry, I am. It’s just, I was worried, about you and Cammy. I can’t lose you.”

“That does not give you any right to control me, or force decisions upon me. If this is going to work you need to trust me. If you have any concerns you talk to me about them. Do not turn up where I work.”

“You’re right. I am sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like I own you, that I control you. I do trust you, I just get scared sometimes, and fear makes us do stupid things. It won’t happen again. Do you want me to find a hotel?” 

JJ sighed and looked across at him, she understood why he pulled the stunt he did, but that didn’t mean she accepted it or approved of it. Yes, she had forgiven him, and yes she had told them team about them, and her pregnancy, but they both had to make sure Will would not do something like that again. “No, you can stay. The Camembert Thief and I are hungry. You can start making amends with that cheesy shrimp dip. Then you can massage my feet, while singing to me in French, then you can catch up on my laundry for me. Tomorrow, we’ll start looking for a new place.”

He turned around, face still apologetic, and accepted the olive branch JJ was offering, “of course Mon Chéri, may I?” JJ nodded and opened her arms, he came in for a hug, “I love you Jennifer Jareau, I love you Cammy, my little Camembert Thief.” Bending down he gently placed a hand on JJ’s stomach, “Daddy’s moving up north for you, I’m giving up sunny winters, and Mommy’s given up tasty cheese, but kid, you’re worth it.”

JJ rolled her eyes, and pushed him away, “go make me my dip.” 

-

“Hey, Honey, did you get the gruyère?” 

“No,” was the angry reply Will received, he looked up from his tart cases. Since goat cheese was a no-no during pregnancy, Will was trying out his delicious onion chutney and goats cheese tarts with gruyère instead. They only had parmesan and gouda in the house, and they wouldn’t do. JJ had said she’d pick up the needed cheese on her way home from work. JJ stormed into the kitchen, and pulled off her jacket, her wrist watch getting caught in the cuff, causing her to spin on the spot failing to try get it off. Luckily, JJ catching his ‘you’re adorable I love you’ smile cheered her up instead of making her angrier. 

“What happened?”

“A lady bought the last of the gruyère and a jam on highway 1 meant I couldn’t get to the other store. I bought some jarlsberg so we can have cheese and onion chutney sandwiches, instead.” JJ pulled the jarlsberg out her bag and banged it on the kitchen counter, and sat down, then feeling mean, because all cheese deserves love and respect, she picked it back up and cradled it. 

Will gave her a quick peck on the nose, and took the cheese off her, “don’t worry about it, I’ll pop the cases in the fridge and finish them tomorrow.” He suddenly stiffened and then chuckled.

“What?” JJ asked. 

“Just imagine you on a rampage chasing down a civilian and demanding she give you the cheese.”

JJ chuckled too, “it was tempting, but in the scuffle I saw she was FBI too.” Will tutted and shook his head. 

“We need to work on your reputation if a fellow FBI agent didn’t realise not to get in the way of you and your cheese. Wait, scuffle?”

JJ looked a little sheepish, “I’m blaming hormones, I really want some of your tarts. I may have tried to take the cheese off her, and she may have tried to stop me. Don’t worry we remembered we were adults and I let her go. I wasn’t about to risk being banned from one of the only two decent cheese suppliers in the area.” 

Will laughed. “Oh Jay, you are ridiculous and I love you.” He bent in and kissed her, groaning when she leant in. “I am so turned on by the thought of you doing anything to bring home the cheese.” 

JJ nibbled at his ear and whispered, “I’ll grab the cheesecake, meet me up stairs, see if you can try and take it off me.”

-

She wasn’t nervous per se, she just wanted to make sure that her temporary replacement would look after her team. Her job was tough, she did a lot of work behind the scenes and at times even the team didn’t realise how much she did. She had been interviewing all day and so far no-one had impressed. She still had a couple of months to find someone, but the sooner the better. The candidate walked in, looking up at her JJ froze. 

“Oh, hi, Jordan Todd.” The woman had a professional smile on her face, and held her hand out to shake, however, JJ could see humour glinting in her eyes. JJ gestured for her to sit down and started firing questions at her. Agent Todd remained calm and composed, she had a good understanding that talking to the press was not about being pretty and becoming famous, it was a way of controlling, and helping the case. The safety of the team in the field and the success of the case was often influenced by the management of the press, and the story released to the public. She had a tough, important, and demanding job, the person who took over would have to be able to meet and overcome those demands. 

“Just one last questions before you go.”

“Of course,” Jordan smiled, it had been a brutal interview, but she was quietly confident, she was damn good at her job, and would be damn good at this one. 

“What did you do with the gruyère last night?”

Jordan laughed, “I had some zupfe loaf, and to not have it with a Swiss cheese would have been scandalous.”

JJ pouted, that was a good reason, though she wasn’t going to let her win that easily, “they had some Vacherin Mont d’Or, that’s Swiss”

“Yes, but it is also soft, sometimes you just want something hard.” JJ grinned, and stood up, signalling the interview was over. “I have a few more candidates lined up to interview, I should be back to you within the week.”

They shook hands again, Jordan turned to leave, but then stopped and looked back, “I’m making cheese stuffed slow roasted lamb on Sunday. You are welcome to join, whether I get the job or not. You can also bring your partner.” Jordan let the silence do the talking for her, ‘your partner, male or female, married or not, there or not- no judgement.’ 

“Unfortunately Will and I are down in New Orleans this weekend. Raincheck?” Jordan nodded, respecting that JJ wouldn’t accept the invitation until she had decided who would get the job, but at least she had the information she wanted, there was sadly someone in the picture. 

-

JJ leant back with a groan, and then a humph, the warm bath water was soothing the aches and pains from carrying another person within her. Said person was protesting said comfort and decided to remind JJ that pregnancy was not meant to be fun. 

“Will,” JJ called out, rather pitifully, close her hides, hoping to hide from the rest of the world, “come cheer me up.” He soon came into the room, a clanging sound on the toilet seat caused JJ to sit up and open her eyes, “you better not poop while I’m in here.” Her glare morphed into a look of pure affection when she saw the fondue set. 

He lit the candle, and moved to the side of tub, “relax, close your eyes, I won’t let you fall asleep.” He took one her feet and began slowly massaging it. JJ did as asked and let herself enjoy the warm weightlessness of the water, while letting the smell of melting cheese, and Will softly telling stories of their soon to be family soothe her. 

-

JJ stepped out of the shower, feeling fresher and awake after the quick wash and a change in clothes, and smiled as she saw Will gently holding the baby. It had been exhausting, but her son had really made it all worthwhile. It was nothing but a pure cliché but holding her child that first time she felt nothing but joy and love, the pain had just disappeared. 

Will turned around, the smile of his face was blinding, he offered their child to JJ to hold, he was only hours old and she couldn’t imagine life without him. She laughed when she saw what he was wearing, “where on earth did you find a brie outfit for a new-born?”

**Author's Note:**

> Had JJ met Jordan first I am 112% certain they would have got together. I was very tempted to turn this into an OP$ JJ/Will/Jordan/Cheese fic, but temptation was resisted. 
> 
> Derek Morgan was responsible for Henry's baby grow that made him look like a slice of cheese. If he cannot sew I will eat my hat. 
> 
> If you think I should tag for anything that is possibly triggery then please let me know. This was unbeated so any mistakes and I am more than happy to correct them.


End file.
